Break You Mine
by SinfulSerenity
Summary: ReWritten Grimmjow captures Ichigo and breaks Ichigo, While Ichigo is broken and confused, Grimmjow picks him up and basically fricks with the poor substitute Shinigami's head. Warning: Extra Blerg and Yaoi.
1. Captured

**Description: Ichigo gets captured by Grimmjow~**

**Disclaimer: *THIS IS FOR THIS WHOLE FANFICTION* I do not own Bleach otherwise it would be rated C for Cum and Children would be scarred for their lives. I do not own the characters otherwise, Ichigo would be gay. **

**Warning: Oc Character, Sinny~**

**Sinnian's quote of the day: My pancake has more fluff than your syrup can handle~**

**~ O3O~**

"Well is it finished?" Grimmjow asked, impatient as always.

"Do you doubt my ability to finish in time?" Szayel cocked and eyebrow, "Yes it is finished would you like to see it?"

"Yes that would be nice" Grimmjow said, annoyed by the pink haired espada already.

"Well here you are" Szayel grinned uncovering the device, allowing Grimmjow to get a full view of it, "Is it to your liking?"

"Yes but" Grimmjow started tracing is hand along its side and pausing the loop his index finger through the metal loop at the front "Will ya add a little bell and strawberry shaped tag, I wanna encarve strawberry on it and my name as the return owner"

"You truly are an animal" Szayel sighed drastically before covering his creation up once more.

"Aren't we all?" Grimmjow smile baring his canines.

"Tck, I am in no way, shape, or form an animal. I have proper etiquette and manners" Szayel replied nonchalantly as he reached forward and grabbed one of his dissection knives and heading over to a cage, where a shivering bird hollow cowering in the corner in fear. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave the mad scientist to his studies.

"Crazy ass bastard" Grimmjow muttered as the large white door began to close behind him, before he was out of distance he saw the sinister smile on Szayel's face and heard the scientist say

"_Science is never crazy!"_

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose as a loud hawking like scream pierced the air. He had a job to do and another arancar to borrow for it, he didn't have time for this, he quickly sonidoed throughout Las Noches in search of her.

~O3O~

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called to him as she ran across the field, her boobs bouncing and nearly hitting her face with each step.

"Oi Orihime what's up?" Ichigo sighed, sitting up from the large oak tree he was resting under with a slight scowl on his face.

"We were all wondering where you were at that's what is up!" Tatsuki yelled, bonking Ichigo on the head.

"Ow! I needed some time alone to rest!" Ichigo protested, rubbing the red mark forming on his forhead.

"Ichigo, your cutting gym class, the coach is freaking out!" Rukia explained "He sent us to look for you, and what if I got a message"

"Firstly I don't care about that old perverted fart and secondly, you could have handled it Rukia" Ichigo stated, matter of factly, sitting back and closing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh so I'm an old perverted fart, eh?"

"Fuck" Ichigo scowled, glaring up at the coach in disgust.

"Sorry Kurosaki but I don't do student, now then go change and you are climbing the wall five times!" The coach smiled in victory.

"You just want to see my underwear and ass!" Ichigo screeched dramatically.

"Get moving and you three too!" the coach smiled blowing into his whistle as Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia ran back and a very pissed Ichigo sauntering after them.

The coach frowned and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number he was given and holding it up to his ear waiting for the receiver to pick up.

_"This better be good news" _

"He ain't feeling good today, better do it now while he is pmsing at everyone" Nnoitra smirked scratching at the annoying gigai he was trapped inside.

_"wonderful, and what did you do with the real coach?" _

"I ate em'" Nnoitra laughed.

_"Tck"_

"Mah, he was a pervert anyways, hurry your furry ass up, I don't like looking like this, it's annoying"

_"I'll get him tonight, but for now wear him out as much as you can" click. _Grimmjow hung up and brushed his hand through his silky electric blue locks.

"Are you ready for this?" Grimmjow asked staring at the green haired girl.

"Y-yewsh" She replied as Grimmjow opened up the garganta.

"Perfect"

~O3O~

Ichigo groaned in pain as he walked home, the damn coach not only made him do fifteen sets of one hundred push up, but also made him run four miles and climb that damn wall ten times. It was torture. All the muscles and bones in his body ached, ready to cave in on him at any given point in time.

"Man up Ichigo!" Renji laughed patting his friend on his back, Ichigo scowled at the red head.

"Shut the fuck up" he managed to pant out.

"It was just climbing a wall, you have done worse things in the past" Renji pointed out, following behind Ichigo slowly with Rukia and Orihime.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Ichigo growled dangerously.

"Ichigo! Calm down, what's got into today?" Rukia scolded.

"Kurosaki-kun, a-are you ok?" Orihime piped in, in embarrassment, Ichigo scowled to himself, when wasn't the girl embarrassed?

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just stressed" Ichigo stated "Now lets drop the subject, I'll see you tomorrow Orihime" Ichigo did his best to force a smile for his orange headed friend, she smiled in return.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Orihime hummed to herself as she began to turn the corner to her house but froze. A loud beeping noise filled the air and Rukia quickly darted to her handbag and pulled out her cell phone, snapping it open. Ichigo cursed to himself in his head, just what he needed, more stress.

"Its two hollows but…no way how in the-" Rukia began her eyes widening.

"What?" Renji asked looking at the cell.

"There is one giant one to the east about three miles and then there's an arancar leveled one to the west, about two miles" Rukia finished in astonishment. Ichigo's eyes bugged, why was an arancar back in the human world? To get revenge? Start another war?

"I'll get the arancar" Ichigo decided taking off in the direction Rukia had noted.

"Wait Ichigo! Shit!" Rukia cursed popping the pill in her mouth and separating from her gigai "Orihime go with Ichigo make sure he doesn't get hurt! Renji come with me to get the other one!"

Ichigo ran as fast as his sore legs would carry him, he didn't have Kon with him so he would have to wait to separate from his body, he had his combat pass ready, clenched in his hands. Orihime trying to catch up with Ichigo, but her boobs holding her back, curse them.

A scream pierced the air and both Ichigo and Orihime knew they were close; bystanders looked on worried as the two teens rushed towards the scream hastily. Ichigo pushed into a familiar clearing, where he some the silhouette of a young woman standing under a tree, falling to her knees.

"Oi! Are you ok!" Ichigo yelled anxiously, he rushed to the woman. Orihime was about to catch up when a hand darted out and grabbed her by her hair, covering her mouth before she could yell out.

"P-please" the woman sobbed out, hood covering her face.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked scanning her body for any signs of blood or injury. Her hood slowly fell down and deep light cocoa like eyes filled with tears stared deeply into Ichigo's brown ones.

"Forgive me Itsygo" Nell whisper, grabbing Ichigo's combat pass and thrusting it at the shocked teen, forcing him out of his body, and before Ichigo could even mutter a word, her sliced through his bodies chest and through his heart. Ichigo watched in horror as blood seeped out of his body and Nelliel removed her hand, laying the body down to the tree, letting the lifeless body bleed. She glanced over at Ichigo in his shinigami uniform, not looking the teen in the eyes, ashamed of what she had done.

"N-nell" Ichigo muttered, still staring as his human body bled from the knife like wound.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime screamed out, Ichigo looked wide eyed toward his friends scream. There holding Orihime by her neck, with his sword at her throat, was Grimmjow, smirking like an animal.

"Let go of her!" Ichigo yelled out, reaching for Zangetsu, but a hand quickly grabbed his "stop it Nell! Let me go!"

"I-Itsygo" Nell sobbed, taking Zangetsu and tossing it across the park. Grimmjow grinned and threw Orihime aside, clutching a dark object as he stalked over to Ichigo and Nell. Ichigo jerked at Nell but it was as useless as digging through steel with your bare fingers. Within a flash, well sonido, Grimmjow was in front of Ichigo.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite Shinigami" Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo scowled and spat at the Espada in disgust.

"What the hell do you want? Another war?" Ichigo growled out.

"No, what I want is right in front of me" Grimmjow grinned, grabbing Ichigo's strawberry locks and tugging his head back. Ichigo hissed at the discomfort and continued to struggle.

"Itsygo" Nel whispered in tears.

"Now this may hurt a tiny bit, feel free to scream Ichigo" Grimmjow teased in sick pleasure as he clipped the collar like device around Ichigo's smooth neck. The collar glowed a deep red before attaching itself to Ichigo's spirit, the effect was fast.

Pain shot through Ichigo's soul, filling him and seemingly devouring him whole. It felt as if all his spiritual energy was being drained from him, he felt nothing, he felt...hollow. His scream pierced through the air, causing Orihime to cry out to Ichigo.

_"Ichigo!" _ Zangetsu voice rang throughout his head but was shut off. The zanpakto that was not even five feet away from the shinigami began to fade.

"Z-Zangetsu" Ichigo whimpered out before falling limp in Nell's awaiting arms.

"Open the garganta and get him to Los Noches, I will be there shortly" Grimmjow ordered, sonidoing to Orihime.

"Kurosaki- kun" Orihime sobbed reaching her helpless hand up at Ichigo disappearing body. Grimmjow stamped his foot down on the hand, grinding it into the concrete below them.

"Kurosaki-kun Kurosaki-kun Kurosaki-kun Kurosaki-kun!" Grimmjow mimicked "honestly girl is that all you can do?"

Orihime cried out in pain and stared up at the espada in hate and pain.

"Ah now that's the spirit! Unfortunately I can't let you remember this girl" Grimmjow laughed.

The last thing Orihime saw was Grimmjow foot rising off her hand and coming down on her head, she heard concrete break below her before darkness came over her. Her hairpin falling helplessly to the crimson stained ground.

"ORIHIME!" Rukia screamed, she found her friend, dying on the concrete, tears and blood running down her smashed face. Rukia felt tears spill over her eyes and bile threaten to spill out of her.

"R-rukia" Renji barely whispered pointing over in the direction of a large sakura tree. Rukia followed his finger and she screamed out, running past Orihime, running to the body laying helplessy under the tree.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, his body dead, and combat pass laying in his hand. Rukia doubled ovr beside his body, emptying her stomach out.

"P-please" she began, grabbing on to Ichigo's shirt and shaking him wildly "You idiot! Don't die, don't leave me! Ichigo please wake up!"

Urahara arrived and lay his hand on Rukia's shoulder "We need to get Orihime to immediate help Rukia…"

"W-what about I-Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, Urahara shook his head sadly, his face shaded by his hat. "W-who did this?"

Urahara pointed solemnly to another body ten feet away from Ichigo's, it was fading away quickly. Rukia screamed out in hate and charged at the dead arancar, he was slim and his eyes purple.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed out. Isshin fell to his knees at the sight of his son, he didn't mutter a word, he cried helplessly as the police soon arrived, clinging to his dead son's chest. He lost another one important to him.

~O3O~

"Oh? You actually succeeded?" Gin asked in amazement.

"Cough it up Gin you lost the bet!" Sinnian howled in laughter.

"Tck, you two bastard were betting on whether I would succeed or get my ass whooped by those damn shinigami" Grimmjow asked in annoyance.

"No we were betting on if you would succeed or die" Sinnian smiled jumping up from his spot beside Gin and skipping over to the bundle of red in Grimmjow's arms.

"You're one annoying kid" Grimmjow informed the black and white haired arancar.

"And you're a mean, arrogant, blue haired bastard cat" Sinnian laughed poking Ichigo's sleeping head "You risked your life for a strawberry?"

"Don't touch him ya dick" Grimmjow growled.

"Sheesh, already claiming yer territory?" Sinnian said, raising his hands in the air innocently.

"Sinny why don't you come play with Gin-sama and leave Grimmjow to play with his toy?" Gin suggested patting his lap.

"But Sinny wants to play with the shinigami" Sinny smirked licking his lips before jumping over in gins lap to hide from Grimmjow's punch.

"Annoying" Harribel muttered dryly. Grimmjow looked across the room full of arancar.

"Alright listen up, this kid is mine, meaning you can beat the fuck out of him, you can call him names, but in no way shape or damn form will you ever fuck him, am I clear or do I need to beat it into ya?" Grimmjow informed them dangerously.

"As if we even want to touch that piece of shit" Szayel mocked, twirling his pink hair in his hand getting a murmur of agreements.

"Good" Grimmjow smirked, baring his canines and walking out of the overly large room. He couldn't wait for Ichigo to wake up, he had a whole night planned for the boy.

**With love Sinny**


	2. The fun begins

**Warnings for this chapter: Rape~ **

**Enjoy, Sinny loves advice and critic on his work, if you have any, feel free to post it or email it to me~**

_'Where am I?'_ Ichigo thought to himself, straining to reach out, but nothing there to reach for. Darkness. It surrounded him, encased him, and filled him. He could feel it, it made him feel sick, weak, like there was nothing inside but an empty void of nothing. It made him feel hollow, and it he didn't like it one bit.

"**Ya look pretty damn lost their 'king'**" the hollow like voice cackled from within the darkness. Ichigo gasped out and swirled around only for nothing to be there, but he could still feel his inner hollow's presence.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked aloud, shivering in fear, but not fear of his hollow, but fear of the sick feeling, he felt so weak.

**"I'm right infron' of ya Ichi"** the hollow whispered, his hot breath right on Ichigo ear. Ichigo swerved to punch the man but hit nothing.

"Where the hell am I?" Ichigo nearly screamed in uncertainty.

"**Ya don't recognize yer inner world?"** Shiro grinned, licking Ichigo's cheek in amusement. The red head thrashed again at the motion and began to frantically move around in the darkness.

"T-this can't be" Ichigo stuttered, there was no way this was his inner world, it couldn't be.

**"Well slightly you see, you have absolutely no spiritual power, so not only do I not get to sit my ass on clouds all day but I get to live in a world of darkness until you decide you're too pansy for the crown"** Shiro explained stalking around Ichigo like a predator examining his prey.

"How can you see in this?" Ichigo questioned cautiously, he had dealt with his hollow too many times to know that he would try anything at any given point.

**"Because I am stronger than you"** Shiro replied with a shit eating grin glued to his face, he could actually see Ichigo, but being the hollow he is he had heightened senses, and he could smell Ichigo, and the fear leaking from the boy.

"Are you gonna try to take over again…you bastard! What the hell have you done?" Ichigo ranted frantically, still thrashing about, trying to find the hollow that had threatened him on countless occasions.

"**Don' go pointing the finger Ichigo, I didn't do shit! It was your weak ass that let those goddamn espada shits take you out!"** Shiro cackled innocently, Ichigo scowled at the obvious truth.

"What are you going to do take over me?" Ichigo asked, his question laced with fear and anxiety.

**"Done tried, I can't thank to that goddamn collar round yer neck. The bitch shocked me when I tried"** Shiro grumbled in annoyance, he wanted nothing more than to slaughter the enemies that had done this to the berry head.

"Then why are you teasing with me! Quit hiding like a coward!" Ichigo howled.

**"I ain't hiding, jus waiting for you to wake up…."** Shiro whispered against Ichigo's plump pink lips.

Ichigo's brown eyes flew open, meeting and locking with cyan colored ones, a scowl glued to his features, Ichigo growled out the name of the man before him. "Grimmjow"

Grimmjow had to say, watching the strawberry writhe and groan in his bed really turned him on, but when the boy opened his eyes and scowled at him with such hate and disgust then growled out his name so animal like, he just about lost it.

"Bastard, what did you do to me!" Ichigo hissed out leaning up to tackle the blue haired espada, but his hands being restrained. Ichigo looked up and scowled deeper, if even possible, he was tied to the headboard by a thick black rope.

Grimmjow smirked in amusement, "Good to see you woke up so soon, now we can start the fun!" he said, humming impatiently as Ichigo continued to struggles against his bonds.

"W-what the happened! Where am I!" Ichigo demanded.

"What do you mean what happened? You lost end of story. And you're obviously in Los Noches" Grimmjow answered in aggravation.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled, still struggling to find away against the bonds that held him to the bed. Grimmjow growled in displeasure catching Ichigo cheeks between his fingers and squeezing them slightly.

"You will address me as Grimmjow, Grimm, and even Grimmjow-Sama if you so wish, anything else will be punished for, am I clear substitute shinigami?" Grimmjow warned. Ichigo scowled in-between those fingers and spat at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow frowned and let go of Ichigo face, only for his right hand to connect to Ichigo's left cheek with a loud slap. "You obviously don't realize the position yer in do ya?"

Ichigo took that time to notice that Grimmjow was in a bed with him, on top of his smaller frame, towering over him with an animalistic grin.

"Get off!" Ichigo protested, trying to push the elder man off of his body but only succeeding in getting another slap to his already swelling cheek.

"Listen here you piece of shit, I address the rules, and you follow. Understand?". Ichigo didn't like the way Grimmjow was laying dominance over him as if he were a cat or dog in heat.

"Fuck you, you damn blue haired bastard" the words left Ichigo's mouth before he could even process what he had said. Grimmjow's face twisted in his canine bearing grin.

"In this situation, in case you haven't noticed, I will be fucking you. And just to get you started into being my lil pet, I'll make sure ta break ya good. Yer a virgin right?" Grimmjow purred seductively, licking up Ichigo's salty cheek.

"W-what?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Hmmm let's see now" Grimmjow smiled ripping Ichigo's shinigami uniform off the boy's body, revealing his smooth creamy skin and much more. It was complete heaven, the kid had the body of an angel, it was perfect in all the right ways, making Grimmjow's bulge twitch in need.

Grimmjow leaned forward slowly, taking one of Ichigo's pink bubs into his mouth none too gently and biting down on it harshly. The pain brought Ichigo back into reality as he screamed out and jerked but only succeeded in hurting himself more. Grimmjow pulled away enjoying the little scream he had received.

"S-stop!" Ichigo pleaded, realization dawning over him. He had absolutely no way of protecting himself against Grimmjow, he was powerless, the thought of what was going to occur on that bed had his stomach turning and that sick feeling filling him up once more.

"What did I just tell you bitch?" Grimmjow snarled, capturing Ichigo's lips with his own and furiously kissing the boy, sliding his cat like tongue past the surprised berry's unresponding lips. Ichigo acted on hate and instinct, biting down on the invading tongue and wincing at the copper like taste the filled his mouth. Grimmjow pulled back wiping his mouth and grinning like an animal.

"I can make you bleed too Ichigo" Grimmjow promised, his claws extending as Grimmjow licked his own blood from them. Ichigo but down on his bottom lip, expecting Grimmjow to slash at any moment. But he didn't, instead say man teasingly traced up Ichigo's chest and abdomen, avoiding too much nether areas. Ichigo winced every now and then when the cat claws would dip but the stopped.

"Stop- FUUCCCK!" Ichigo wailed as Grimmjow nails dug into his chest "Stop please!"

"Well since you said please…" Grimmjow continued tearing downward and with a satisfied wail from Ichigo, retracted his dangerous claws. Ichigo chest pooled with blood causing Grimmjow to lick his lips in hunger, Ichigo smelt too delicious for his own good. Without any care of the others discomfort Grimmjow leaned in and lapped at the pooling blood. Ichigo hissed in pain as the espada's tongue roughly licked the slash away.

"That was a pretty impressive scream, it really turned me on but…" Grimmjow trailed sliding in-between the helpless excuse for a shinigami's legs and grinding roughly against said shinigami's thigh. Ichigo's eyes widened at the clothed length poking at his inner thighs.

"N-not that" Ichigo whimpered, not only had Grimmjow stripped him of his powers but he was going to take his innocence. Ichigo couldn't help the tears that began to form in his eyes. He was hopeless, he could nothing but take it, even if he did break free how would he stop Grimmjow with brute strength alone? No, the shinigami will come save him! Right?

"Are you going to cry for me Ichigo?" Grimmjow purred in delight, watching his eyes water up "They think you're dead… They don't know we took you, the girl she is dead too, no one will ever know what happened but us, you will be here forever Ichigo, the collar on your neck, it permanently seals off any given objects spiritual power…meaning…" Grimmjow paused to lick at the salty sweet tears of his victory off of Ichigo's face "You're powerless and the only way you can survive in this place is to stay here with me"

Grimmjow quickly disposed of his uniform in haste. He had waited long enough tonight and he was throbbing for release. Ichigo didn't dare look down, he could feel the mass of Grimmjow pressed against his thighs. What was going to happen? Pain? Pleasure? Pain and pleasure?

Grimmjow grinned at the worry etched on Ichigo features, he wanted to break the boy badly, and so he would. He grabbed his leaking erection, hissing slightly at the touch, and nudged it between Ichigo's clenching creamy cheeks, lining himself up with the puckered up unprepared virgin entrance. He wrapped the berried legs around his waist hastily and leaned in breath hot on the boys shoulder and collar.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered next to the his right ear, blowing hotly down on the bare shoulder before him "Scream fer me" and with that the man thrust into Ichigo's tight heat, charging deep into the strawberries virgin core, biting down on Ichigo's shoulder breaking skin.

And Ichigo did scream, he screamed louder than he ever had before, there was no pleasure, his whole body twitched and convulsed as his lower half split in two. Blood seeped around Grimmjow massive cock causing the espada to groan in pleasure at the tight heat and velvety walls that wrapped so tightly around his member in all the right ways.

"Nghhh god yer so fucking sexy" Grimmjow muttered into Ichigo's shoulder, licking the crimson that had seeped out of his new territorial mark. Ichigo shivered and sputter incoherent words, tears streaming down his face and onto the soiled sheets below them. Grimmjow moved his hips slightly grinding deeper into Ichigo, pleased at the pained gasps he received.

"N-n-n-no m-more" Ichigo pleaded on deaf ears, Grimmjow licked up the salty tears once more before pulling himself out and slamming back into Ichigo, the boy's scream boosting his need for release, he began pounding into Ichigo, setting a furious pace, the blood acted as lube, coating his thick needy length and allowing it to plunder into Ichigo's body furiously.

Ichigo could feel his lower body begin to go numb, the pain too much for him to bear, silent tears streamed down his face, small gasps of discomfort with every pounding thrust by Grimmjow. Grimmjow's own pleasure noises echoing throughout his head.

"F-fuck berry" Grimmjow moaned, slamming his lips against Ichigo's needingly, Ichigo didn't respond to the kiss, but accepted it without a fight, and he was too weak for fighting. Of all the stories he was told and read, in no way was this pleasurable, Grimmjow may have hit a spot ever once in a while that made a strange sensation run through him, making him tighten unwillingly on Grimmjow who groaned in response, but it was awful, mind numbing pain.

It seemed to go on for hours to him, seconds turned to minutes and a minute to an hour. But after a while Grimmjow's body shook with energy and Ichigo could feel a hot substance filling up and stinging his torn insides. After emptying himself completely within the red head, Grimmjow pulled out and flopped down beside Ichigo's limp body, panting.

"God you're so perfect" Grimmjow murmured, ignoring the fact that the bed was soiled with blood, cum and tears, he cut Ichigo's restraints and pulled the kids limp body against his glistening chest. Ichigo already passed out and deep in sleep, unconsciously moved closer to the heat source, allowing the stealer of his innocence to wrap him in a warm embrace before falling into a deeper sleep against the snoozing panther.

~XO3OX~

"God that was hot" Sinnian moaned to himself, watching as the two fell asleep into each other's arms. Gin looked at the smaller male in question.

"Grimm Kitty just raped the fuck outta that kid and you got turned on by that shit?" Gin asked with his creepy smile still intact.

"Says the one with a slight nosebleed" Sinny shrugs rubbing against his growing arousal in need "All that blood and those sexy Alpha noise Grimm was making…ngh….."

"Why are you so…" Gin began cut off by Sinnian's impatient tackle and forced kiss. "Unpredictable"

"Shut up and fuck me into oblivion you foxy bastard" Sinnian commanded.

"As you wish my Sinny" Gin replied, his own bulge in need of some release as well.

~XO3OX~

"This doesn't make any sense" Yoruichi yelled in anger, breaking the small table among them "There is no way that runt killed Ichigo and the did this to Orihime!"

"You must understand though, Ichigo was under stressful times, he was starting to lose his shinigami powers, there is nothing we can do but wait" Urahara explained.

"We have already checked soul society, there isn't a trace of his soul!" Renji argued "What more do we have to wait for!"

"We have to see what happened from Orihime once she wakes up, her wounds are healing but as of now she has slipped into a coma. We can't just rush into battle, do you want another war?" Urahara asked behind his fan.

"It's all my fault" Rukia stated, tears welling up in her eyes "If I had just told him to go home, none of this would have happened!". Renji wrapped an arm around her shoulder only for her to shake it off.

"If m and Ishida had been there…" Chad mumbled, face covered by his hair.

"Now, now, no need to point fingers, we will get this all sorted out, but as of right now we need to focus on making sure Orihime heals properly" Urahara assured.

"My wife was taken from me but this is too far, I'm going to investigate and if those things have anything to do with my son disappearing then I'll" Isshin paused and looked out the window towards the crescent moon hanging in the dark black sky "I'll kill them!"


	3. Bath Time Blows

**Sorry for the late update, had to go to my uncle's house for a week. Very Boring. No fun. I really hope they don't take down these kind of fanfictions~ I prefer this over AFF. Well here's your damn chapter, you better review or I will watch you sleep as I munch on guinea pig legs. **

**XOXOX**

Pain. It shot through his spine and vibrated off of nearly every fiber in his body. He couldn't move, probably strapped down, and he could see bright lights ahead of him. Was he dying? Did the shinigami save him? Why was this happening?

'_**Pathetic' **_the hollow like voice spoke out to him, the word echoed throughout his mindscape. Pathetic, he was pathetic. Grimmjow had raped him and he took it, he could nothing, he was powerless. The shinigami didn't come, he was still in Loc Noches, there's no way they would come for a substitute shinigami who was becoming too strong for his own good. He is a pathetic fool.

"Kurosaki can you hear my voice?" A sweet silky voice asked from the light before him, as much as Ichigo wanted to shout out to the voice, but he couldn't. The only thing he could manage to do was twitch his index finger. Pathetic.

"Hmmm I see, I'm going to have remove the muzzle and un-strap you but I will warn you, if you make any sudden movements or attempt to harm me then I will subdue you once more" the voice replied, then pink come into his vision. Pink….hair?

Szayel removed his latex covered finger from the boy's rectum and reached over his limp body. After Grimmjow 'love making' he had dropped the poor shinigami's body off on his lab station and asked that his wounds be tended too. Honestly he was a scientist not a doctor; nevertheless he did as he was ordered. But of course he had to make correct measures in order to make sure that the subject would not move or attack during the operation so he made sure  
Ichigo would not move.

He latched on to the strap connecting the muzzle to the Ichigo's face and unclipped it, doing the same to the other side, before removing it with ease. Red mark lined Ichigo cheeks where the strap on the muzzle had been secured to tightly, oh well they would fade. More importantly was the leather strap holding down his chest.

Grimmjow had torn a deep gash in Ichigo chest, tearing the pectoral muscles. Strangely it seemed similar to the large scar that the young substitute shinigami had put on Grimmjow. Szayel had to stitch the gash up and made sure it wouldn't get infected.

Szayel worked at the leather straps latched onto Ichigo's chest, un-strapping them and pushing them away, he expected Ichigo to show some aggression and kick or lash out at him but instead was greeted with those melting honey brown eyes to stare pitifully up into his own eyes. He almost felt sympathy for the poor boy, almost.

"Your anus was torn but should heal accordingly, if you can, please get up and leave, I really don't want Grimmjow to come back here while I work" Szayel muttered dryly, going to his other 'subjects'.

"Nnngh" Ichigo groaned in a feeble attempt to move his muscles, pain vibrating off of them as he managed to push his body up with his hands. His back ached, especially his lower back thanks to a certain blue haired arancar, and lying on a cold metal table didn't help. Ichigo reached up and rubbed his temples to ease his raging migraine, his head pounding in discomfort.

"Good you can move, now leave" Szayel spoke up as he slice through the torso of a poor little rabbit he had managed to capture in a quick trip to the real world. Ichigo scowled to himself hugging his torso tightly as he slowly eased his way off the lab table, making sure not to rip any of his stitches out. He limped pathetically to the large white doors that seemed to mock him wherever he went. Once out of the lab Ichigo was greeted with more white; white hallways, white doors, and white window frames. Everywhere.

Ichigo deepened his frown and used the sandy walls for support as he limped his way through the hell like maze. Door after door, it never seemed to end. Was he going insane? Was it just him or were the walls moving? Ichigo grasped his head and slid against the cold white walls to the floor. He dug his fingers into his scalp, pain throbbing through his head.

"**Yer pathetic" **Shiro said once more. Ichigo gripped his head harder and closed his eyes, too much white.

"Shut up" he whimpered sadly.

"**What's wrong king? Can't face the truth? Your bowing down to them so quickly you know, and it's only been one day! You're already losing hope so quickly is it because you lost Zangetsu? Think back before then, doesn't this remind you so much of when Misaki died?" **

"I said shut up!"

"**You cried pathetically and latched onto her body, unable to protect your own mother. It is your fault she died you know. If only you had been stronger you could have saved her right? If only you were stronger now you could get us out of here, you could have saved big tits too you know… Its always yer fault Ichigo…You're so pathetic"**

"I-I didn't…..J-just shut up. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo screamed, bringing his knees unconsciously up to his chest.

"Oi what the hell is wrong with you kid?" Nnoitra smiled poking the shivering mess with the back of his sword "Yer like some pathetic dog". Ichigo growled and lunged at Nnoitra, knocking the shocked arancar down and wrapping his hands around his neck in a fierce grip.

"I'm not pathetic! I'll –" Ichigo stopped mid sentence and bounced off of the slinky man "I-I'm s-s-sorry I d-didn't mean to-"

Nnoitra didn't wait for the apology as he thrust his fist forward wanting to punch the strawberries face in when another hand reached out and gripped his before it could reach Ichigo's unsuspecting face. Ichigo blinking as the fist stopped mere centimeters from him.

"Don't hurt him just got him fixed up" Grimmjow growled in warning.

"Che, he's the one who attacked me!" Nnoitra replied snarky jerking his hand away from Grimmjow's grip. Grimmjow shrugged and turned to the still oblivious Ichigo.

"You ok berry?" he asked bending down and twirling a strawberry lock through his fingers. Ichigo jerked away from Grimmjow's touch and glared at him with hate and hurt.

"Don't touch me" Ichigo scowled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I just saved your face from getting smashed in bitch so" Grimmjow paused and leaned forward, cold blue eyes staring deeply into Ichigo amber ones "Watch it"

"R-rapist" Ichigo muttered dryly.

"Che, he'll learn, anyways Nel's still being a titty baby about this whole mess, she won't even come outta her room, not that I give a shit" Nnoitra informed the blue haired arancar.

"Tck, I'll get her out just hold on, get everyone ready in the meeting room, I'll be there shortly" Grimmjow ordered him.

"Why is it always me, get one of yer followers ta do this shit" Nnoitra complained as he went off to do as he was told. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the lazy ass and stared at Ichigo.

"So I'm a rapist am I?" he smiled, licking his lips.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo yelled pushing half heartedly at Grimmjow's built chest.

"Not gonna happen, yer coming with me, unless you want a repeat of last night, I got Szayel to fix you up pretty good and if you're hurting and what not that isn't going to stop me, so are you going to come with me like a good bitch or do I need to drag you back into one of the white rooms you seem to love oh so dearly?" Grimmjow asked in annoyance, both arms to the sides of Ichigo's head, pinning him against the wall.

"I-I'll go" Ichigo complied, not wanting Grimmjow anywhere near his nether areas again. Grimmjow seemed to read the fear on the Ichigo's face and smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be expecting something later…" he promised, kissing Ichigo's forehead before shrugging out of his long jacket, Ichigo wiped his forehead and stared at Grimmjow's chest in confusion.

"You must be cold like that, wear this, if you button it up it should go past your dick" Grimmjow smiled pointing at Ichigo naked state. Ichigo blushed a deep red as he realized, with a cool breeze down south, that he was indeed naked, his little insane moment earlier made his much needed conscience to drift away. It pecked at his mind as to why Grimmjow had shown him such sympathy…

Ichigo grabbed the jacket and hurriedly shoved his arms through the jacket and hastily tried to button it up. Grimmjow smirked and reached forward nudging Ichigo's hasty hands away and quickly buttoning the jacket up, pausing slowly as he reached the hem and patting through the material against Ichigo's member. Ichigo scowled and smacked Grimmjow's hand away, gripping the flat wall and easing his way up. The thought of Grimmjow's sympathy erased from his memory as he scowled deeply at the man.

"You know you're even sexier when you scowl like that but I'd love to see you smile…" Grimmjow smiled lifting Ichigo up off the floor with one arm, surprising the boy. Ichigo struggled against Grimmjow.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelped.

"As much as I would love to sit here and waste my time watching you limp like a little puppy that just got kicked, I have to be somewhere so" Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's ass in warning, Ichigo yelped as pain flashed through his backside "Shut up".

Grimmjow didn't wait for Ichigo to hold on as he shunpo'd throughout the halls, gripping Ichigo's waist to keep him steady. Ichigo's head spun wildly, not helping with his head ache, as watched everything zoom around him. Then they froze. Ichigo's body lurched to the ground and he heaved dryly as air filled his lungs.

"Nel! Ichigo's here! Entertain him while I do this meeting, I'll be back! Make sure he gets food, he looks hungry!" Grimmjow yelled out against the locked door, and then he was gone. Ichigo felt like throwing up, but there was nothing in his stomach, it growled in protest at the mention of food.

"I-itsygo?" Nel whimpered clicking the door open and peeping her head out, fat tears brimming her eyes.

"N-nel?" Ichigo panted looking up at the green haired woman.

"Itsygo!" she cried out lurching forward and grabbing him in a boob smothering hug "Nel is so sorry for what she did! She didn't want to but you hasen't been coming to see her she missed you so much!"

"N-nel can't….breath!" Ichigo wheezed out, face turning purple.

"Oh sowwy!" She apologized letting go slightly and dragging his body into her room, making sure she locked it before dropping him on the floor.

"Shit" Ichigo cursed rubbing his lower back in pain. Nel's room was black with a large white bed, white dresser, white rug, white dresser. So. Much. White.

"A-are you ok? N-Nel heard you screaming last night…did Grimmy hurt you?" she asked in fear.

"I-I'm fine" Ichigo stuttered out.

"Itsygo…" Nel whispered, face shaded by her hair. Ichigo felt sad for her even though she was part of the reason he was here.

"Yes Nel?" he asked softly.

"A-are you mad at me? I'm really sorry for what I did…it's just… I didn't have a choice…I haven't seen you since the war and I was so lonely…I shouldn't have done what they asked…I hurt you I know…and I can't make up for what I've done, for now the only thing I can offer to you that will be of any aid is some advice. Beta to beta" Nel began, very seriously, her face lost of childness as she gazed up at Ichigo with regret.

"What do you mean Beta? I'm not a woman!" Ichigo protested.

"No but it is in your nature in this world to be, your inner hollow is more submissive… he may claim dominance over you but in your true nature is the instinct to be submissive. I'm sorry to tell you this but the only way you're going to manage to survive in this place is if you listen to Grimm kitty, he is an asshole believe me I know. But the more you resist him the more torment you're going to put on yourself, I'm asking you this as a friend, please, even if just for a while, try not to piss him off I don't want to see you get hurt or worse…" Nel pleaded.

"Why me? Why did that blue haired fuck decide to fuck up my life? I was going to lose my powers and live a peaceful human life, now it's all fucked up! I'm going to be trapped in this hell hole of white!" Ichigo spilled out, tears prickling his own eyes "I just want to go home…"

"I'm so sorry Itsygo" Nel whispered, enveloping his smaller frame in a soft warm hug, Ichigo leaned into it, resting his face against her chest as he began to cry, the only thing he could manage to do anymore. "Here let's get you something to eat…"

XO3OX

"D'awwww how cute!" Sinny grinned as they listened in through Ichigo's collar, "he just wanted to be normal Grimmy, shame on you!"

"Tck" Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance as he shut the speaker off and tossed it aside.

"What did you want, I'm sure you didn't gather us here just to let us listen strawberry mope about himself or Nel's soppy apology" Nnoitra asked getting bored.

"Shinigami are on their way here, they infiltrated this morning should be here in about two days, I need one of you to do me a favor, in my room there is a window that lets me view the front of Las Noches, the window is a one way window meaning I can see out but no one can see in" Grimmjow said, legs up on the table as he stared up at the ceiling, contemplating over his plan.

"So you want one of us to hold Ichigo up there and make sure he watches as the shinigami come and go, so he will lose all hope and crumble beneath you. Am I correct?" Uluquiorra frowned.

"Well if you want to be a smart ass about it and steal my thunder then yes" Grimmjow smirked.

"I'll do it!" Sinny smiled.

"I don't know about that…" Grimmjow stated eyes roaming over the younger arancar "Theres only a few of us left, myself, Nnoitra, Uluquiorra, Gin, Nel, Szayel, Harribel and all that shitty weaker ones but we are the strongest, I don't know what the shinigami will do so I might need someone to go down there with me"

"How many are there exactly?" Gin asked his eyes as narrowed as ever.

"Six. A red pineapple, a black haired long face, his younger bitchy sister, a goat face, a muscle man, a prick who looks like he has a stick up his ass. Not all are shinigami, muscle man has hollow abilities, and prick is a quincy" Grimmjow explained.

"I do not believe they would want another war Grimmjow" Harribel spoke up.

"True" Grimmjow said.

"Then it's decided, I'll watch over your little berry while you go and mingle with the intruders, it will be a blast!" Sinny smiled.

"Alright but don't eat him…" Grimmjow paused then added "Or fuck him"

XO3OX

"How much longer till we get there?" Renji asked, sand blowing in his face.

"About two days, I'm sure they are expecting us" Ishida noted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose dramatically.

"Do you really think they have him?" Rukia questioned.

"Were not here to ask if they have him, we are here to ask why there was an arancar in the human world and why it killed Ichigo, then we will question if they have seen him at all" Isshin replied.

"Those fuckers would lie to us any chance they could get!" Renji snorted.

"I'll see if they show any hesitation, and they second they show aggression or attack, we leave" Isshin said as they ran through the sandy desert.

XO3OX

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called banging on Nell's door "Time to go"

"He will be out in a minute!" Nell called back. Grimmjow sighed heavily and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. Nell opened her door slowly and let Ichigo out, he was wearing a modified (probably from Nell) arancar uniform. It seemed somewhat similar to a shinigami kimono but Grimmjow paid no mind, it looked nice on him.

"Good your dressed, now let's go take a bath, you reek" Grimmjow stated, grasping Ichigo's hand and pulling him away from Nell who looked on with sympathy.

"B-but I just got dressed!" Ichigo complained, Grimmjow growled lowly and Ichigo shut his mouth, turning his head to the side pitifully as he was drug throughout the hallways of Las Noches.

The bathing room was fairly big, it held all the necessities needed, even bubble bath mix. Then center of the room was a large in ground tub, pre-filled with hot steaming water, just what Ichigo needed.

Grimmjow wasted no time in stripping himself of his clothing and stepping in to the hot tub. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's body in astonishment, how he could get undressed so easily without a care in the world. Grimmjow mistook Ichigo's stares for something else.

"See something you like Ichigo?" he purred, eyes half lidded. Ichigo snorted and slowly stripped himself of his clothing, resisting the urge to scratch at his stitches as they itched against his skin. Grimmjow watched impatiently as more and more of the berries skin was being revealed, as those sinful fingers dipped and cupped himself before his clothing slipped down from his thighs and pooled to the floor beneath him. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes all over his body and flushed in embarrassment, sliding into the farthest part of the pool away from the blue haired pervert.

"Ahh scared?" Grimmjow teases "You make me seem so evil"

"Tck you raped me how is that not evil?" Ichigo replied, "Will this thing fry me if it gets wet?"

"Nope its water proof" Grimmjow smiled. He enjoyed watching the orange head trying to hide his body from him. "And I did but maybe I can let you enjoy it, then would it be rape?"

"I don't want it so yes" Ichigo scowled.

"I can change your thoughts on that….."Grimmjow trailed off, edging closer to his prey.

"N-no go away I-I'm too sore!" Ichigo protested, trying to think of ways to make the man back off of him as he edged closer, but his body felt like jello, like vibrations were shaking through him, gluing him to the spot he was in. Within a heartbeat Grimmjow was right there, breathing heavily against his ear.

"But look at the problem you gave me with the stripping you did and how shy yer acting" Grimmjow whispered huskily against his ear, pressing his thick hardened member against Ichigo's thigh and grinding softly. Ichigo gasped and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Please…n-no" Ichigo stuttered out, Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to bend Ichigo over and fuck him into oblivion after Ichigo gave him that little kitten look, but he had to restrain himself if he wanted Ichigo begging for more.

"Tck fine, no sex, but you have to give me something else" Grimmjow huffed, hopping up on the edge of the tub and spreading his legs wide, his member sprung up with anger purple veins popping out of its sides.

"W-wha?" Ichigo asked in confusement.

"I'm sure you know what to do, this may be your first time sucking a dick but I'm sure you can learn" Grimmjow grinned, waving at his member. Ichigo's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I ain't sucking that nasty thing!" Ichigo yelped out, Grimmjow frowned. Nasty?

"Fine then, bend over the side of the tub then because I'm getting release one way or another" Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, there's nothing he can do, either he gets raped or he sucks one dick.

"Fine I-I'll do it…" Ichigo frowned, walking forward and standing in-between Grimmjow's thighs. Grimmjow stared down at Ichigo expectantly. Ichigo gulped and closed his eyes leaning forward until his nose bumped with the thick rod before him; he stuck his tongue out and licks the unfamiliar object before him. Grimmjow groaned as the wet tongue eased up his member.

Ichigo licked some more, trying to get used to the musky taste that filled his mouth but found it not that bad. Finally after Grimmjow gave him a warning growl he pulled back and peeked through his eyelashes as he let his mouth envelope the tip of his penis. Ichigo rolled his tongue around it, guessing he was doing well by the sound of Grimmjow's pleasured noises. He eased more into his mouth, taking more and more in until his nose met a bush of blue, he buried his nose into it and swallowed around Grimmjow's dick. Grimmjow groaned and thrust upward causing Ichigo to pull back and cough loudly.

"Ugh what the fuck!" Ichigo groaned.

"Shut the fuck up and get back to sucking!" Grimmjow groaned, grabbing the orange locks and shoving his head back down into his lap. Ichigo frowned but complied, using his arms to hold Grimmjow's hips down in place as his head bobbed up and down in Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow moaned wanted more of that delicious wet cavern. Ichigo remembered back on his lonely days in his bathroom and thought to try it out on Grimmjow, he reach under and rolled Grimmjow's balls between his fingers, humming around him in the process.

Grimmjow lost control as his orgasm built up and he felt it rising up, he wove his fingers in Ichigo's hair and shoved his head down forcefully shoving himself down the boy's throat and releasing inside of him. Ichigo gagged around Grimmjow, only serving in milking the man dry.

"God your good at that" Grimmjow purred as Ichigo fell into the tub, hacking on the cum that littered his throat.

"Ughhhh! Disgusting!" Ichigo complained. Grimmjow smirked and fell back into the tub with Ichigo, reaching for a bottle of shampoo before squirting some in his hands and lathering it in Ichigo's hair. "What do you think you're doing?"

Grimmjow bared his teeth on Ichigo's upper neck, the only part he could manage to touch with the damn collar on, and applied pressure. Ichigo immediately froze in place. Grimmjow grunted and let loose then continued what he was doing, lathering and massaging Ichigo's scalp with the strawberry scented shampoo. He then continued on and washed his lover and himself before taking them both back to their bedroom. New sheets were replaced with the old used ones, and soft pillows at the head, Ichigo refused to sleep beside Grimmjow and instead perched himself as far away on the bed as he could. But when the substitute shinigami fell asleep Grimmjow reached over and pulled Ichigo close to him. The moon shining through window down on their sleeping forms.

**XO3OX**

**Yeah I know, kinda rushed the ending…. Blerg it is 4 am in the morning… time to go die for half the day… be back sooner than you think. Sinny out~**


End file.
